


Under your skin

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dubious Consent, Just Sex, Light Masochism, M/M, Post-Break Up, Wax Play
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Stanco di te. Stanco di questa situazione. Mi sono stancato di essere sempre e solo la seconda scelta.” si morse un labbro, continuando la sua operazione. “Perché quando venivi a letto con me prima lo facevi perché non avevi niente di meglio, ora lo fai per disperazione perché non hai più Yuri. E sai cosa ti dico? Hai ragione, meriti di soffrire. Perché non sei in grado di rendere felice la persona che ami, Yuya, non sei in grado di rendere felice nessuno, e tantomeno te stesso”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Under your skin

**_ \- Under your skin - _ **

Hikaru toccava Yuya, nudo sotto di sé, senza sembrare in grado di fermarsi.

Lo baciava sul collo, mordeva, leccava, e aspettava quasi con trepidazione di sentirlo gemere.

O di vederlo preso quanto lui, o di sentire le sue mani addosso.

Ma non c’era niente di tutto questo, non c’erano reazioni da parte di Yuya, niente che gli dicesse che se la stesse godendo tanto quanto lo stava facendo lui.

Rimaneva lì, fermo e immobile, a farsi toccare e baciare e scopare se era il caso, ma sempre senza il minimo trasporto, come se fosse unicamente un involucro privo di contenuto nelle sue mani.

E forse sperava che a lui non importasse, che gli bastasse quello che gli dava per potersi dire felice, che quello fosse perfettamente normale.

E Hikaru nelle ultime settimane non gli aveva detto niente, non gli aveva chiesto spiegazioni, perché in fondo non servivano.

Perché lo sapeva, e l’aveva saputo fin dal momento in cui, più di un mese prima, Yuya aveva bussato alla sua porta e si era fatto portare a letto, senza dirgli niente.

E il giorno dopo, vedendo come lui e Chinen si trattavano freddamente, aveva capito.

E aveva capito il gioco di Yuya, e si era sentito usato.

Ma gli aveva aperto comunque la porta la notte dopo, e gli aveva di nuovo dato quello che chiedeva, perché in fondo era quello che voleva anche lui.

Cominciò a prepararlo, ma come sempre Takaki gli fece cenno di non perdere tempo, di prenderlo subito, così come veniva.

Ci provava tutte le notti Hikaru a non fargli male, e tutte le notti Yuya sembrava avere sempre più bisogno di quel dolore, come se per lui fosse una punizione più che meritata, come se fosse quello che in realtà voleva, assai di più che sentire il più piccolo addosso e dentro di sé.

Hikaru aveva voglia di accontentarlo. Di punirlo davvero, e non per una colpa immaginaria che Takaki si divertiva ad attribuire a se stesso, ma per quel dolore che stava causando a lui, per quel male che gli faceva consapevolmente, perché sapeva fin troppo bene che cosa lui provasse, e aveva semplicemente deciso di fregarsene.

Si sfilò bruscamente dal suo corpo, andando contro ogni suo desiderio, e alzandosi in piedi.

Yuya si mise a sedere, guardandolo con gli occhi spalancati.

“Che cosa ti prende?”

Hikaru si morse un labbro.

Gettò lo sguardo sulla stanza, facendolo vagare sui loro vestiti sparpagliati malamente sul pavimento e sulla luce tenue delle candele.

Gli piaceva, quella luce. Yuya gli sembrava sempre più bello quando la sua pelle era illuminata unicamente da quella fiamma chiara, gli faceva venire voglia di toccarlo, di accarezzarlo, di saggiare la consistenza di quella stessa pelle.

Gli faceva venire voglia di stringerlo contro di sé per non doverlo più lasciare andare, e odiava anche solo pensare che non sarebbe mai potuto essere così.

Senza rispondergli, si diresse verso l’armadio e tirò fuori una sciarpa, tornando poi sul letto e legando svelto i polsi di Yuya alla testiera del letto, attento a che non riuscisse a muoversi.

“Hikaru... che cosa diamine stai facendo?” domandò ancora il più grande, con aria sempre più confusa, ma senza ribellarsi troppo a quell’iniziativa.

“Vuoi che ti faccia male, Yuuyan?” mormorò Hikaru, avvicinandosi al mobile di fianco al letto e afferrando una delle candele, tenendola in mano con aria pensierosa, mentre l’avvicinava alla pelle dell’altro. “Pensi di meritartelo questo dolore, no? Pensi di meritare che io ti faccia male, perché chissà che cosa diavolo è successo con Yuri. Pensi che ti farà sentire meglio” prese un respiro profondo. “Bene. Sono qui per questo.”

Inclinò la candela poi, facendo colare diverse gocce di cera lungo lo sterno del più grande, sentendolo finalmente gridare per il bruciore improvviso, vedendolo contorcersi e tirare la sciarpa che gli costringeva i polsi.

“Hikaru!” si lamentò, facendo una smorfia.

Il più piccolo fissò la cera bianca che si era ormai raffreddata ed era divenuta un tutt’uno con la pelle.

Gli piaceva quell’immagine. Molto più di quanto non si sarebbe aspettato.

“Vuoi che mi fermi?” domandò, sarcastico. “Lo vuoi davvero?”

Takaki rimase in silenzio, e voltò la testa dall’altra parte per non dover più essere costretto a guardarlo negli occhi.

Yaotome prese quel gesto per un via libera, e non se ne sorprese.

Prima che Yuya e Chinen si mettessero insieme, a loro due era capitato fin troppe volte di finire a letto insieme.

E non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi come fossero arrivati a tutto questo, e pensare a come prima fossero diversi, perché sebbene non ci fosse mai stata troppa dolcezza nei loro amplessi, se non altro Hikaru aveva la partecipazione del più grande, e lo sentiva coinvolto, e si sentiva quasi importante perché riusciva a farlo godere, a farlo urlare.

Non chiedeva che lo amasse, non lo aveva mai preteso perché sapeva che il suo desiderio sarebbe rimasto irrealizzato.

Chiedeva solo che non lo umiliasse come in effetti faceva, come faceva ogni volta che rimaneva disteso su quel letto, a farsi usare da un uomo che in realtà usava.

Fece colare ancora della cera su di lui, questa volta più a lungo, seguendo la scia delle prime gocce e arrivando fino all’ombelico, godendo di quell’espressione sofferta e tormentata, del modo in cui si mordeva le labbra ma contemporaneamente si spingeva contro di lui, come a chiedere di più di una cosa che in realtà non voleva.

“Sono così stanco, Yuya.” gli disse improvvisamente Hikaru, continuando a far colare cera su di lui, a bearsi di come quel bianco perlaceo facesse da contrasto sulla pelle scura.

“Stanco di cosa?” domandò l’altro, il tono spezzato e ansimante.

“Stanco di te. Stanco di questa situazione. Mi sono stancato di essere sempre e solo la seconda scelta.” si morse un labbro, continuando la sua operazione. “Perché quando venivi a letto con me prima lo facevi perché non avevi niente di meglio, ora lo fai per disperazione perché non hai più Yuri. E sai cosa ti dico? Hai ragione, meriti di soffrire. Perché non sei in grado di rendere felice la persona che ami, Yuya, non sei in grado di rendere felice nessuno, e tantomeno te stesso” concluse, mentre l’ultimo rivolo di cera si andava a depositare sulla linea dell’inguine di Takaki, che soffocò a stento un grido.

Poi Hikaru parve averne abbastanza.

Spense la candela e la posò, tornando in mezzo alle gambe dell’altro e penetrandolo di nuovo, questa volta con il chiaro intento di dargli quel dolore che tanto chiedeva.

E urlava Yuya, e urlò per tutta la durata dell’amplesso, e spingeva i fianchi contro di lui, finalmente desideroso di sentirlo, di sentire lui e soltanto lui.

Quando Yuya ebbe raggiunto l’orgasmo, fu allora che Hikaru poté dirsi soddisfatto, perché nei suoi occhi non c’era più traccia di Yuri e di quella malinconia che non l’aveva mai lasciato da qualche settimana a quella parte.

Venne dentro di lui, con una spinta più forte delle altre, forse facendogli ancora più male ed aumentando così il proprio piacere, perché aveva scelto di fregarsene anche lui.

Si sfilò da dentro quel corpo bollente, e senza dire una parola slegò Yuya, alzandosi in piedi e raccattando i vestiti dal pavimento.

Takaki aveva un’espressione indecifrabile in volto mentre si toglieva la cera di dosso, ma di tanto in tanto lanciava delle occhiate al più piccolo, in attesa che dicesse qualcosa.

“Non voglio che tu venga mai più qui, Yuya” mormorò allora Hikaru, in esaudimento alla sua richiesta.

L’altro spalancò gli occhi, ma non sembrò intenzionato a protestare.

“Non volevo farti soffrire, Hikaru” disse soltanto, ma in quel momento Yaotome vide tornare quella mancanza di espressione e di trasporto che aveva avuto fino a poco prima, e comprese che di quello che provava lui non gliene era mai importato così tanto.

“Lo so. Semplicemente, non importa quello che ti lasci alle spalle mentre cerchi di dimenticare Chinen.”

A quest’ultima affermazione, Takaki parve capire che era una discussione in cui non poteva averla vinta.

Hikaru si sedette di nuovo sul letto, guardandolo rivestirsi e andarsene.

Non l’aveva nemmeno guardato, né aveva esitato.

Si sentiva inutile, vuoto.

Spense le candele, una ad una, e si distese in quel letto che portava con sé ancora l’aroma della cera e l’odore forte della pelle di Yuya.

La dignità, decise, aveva un prezzo che non avrebbe mai voluto pagare.


End file.
